


[Podfic of] What I Need I Just Don't Have

by knight_tracer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Communication, Emails, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: If you want this choice position, have a cheery disposition. (Or: Tony needs an assistant. Rhodey needs a break.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What I Need I Just Don't Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/559783) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Cover art by akamine_chan!

Length: 15:41  
Download: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/What%20I%20need%20I%20just%20don't%20have.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/What%20I%20need%20I%20just%20don't%20have.m4b)

  



End file.
